¿No lo Ves?
by Beto33
Summary: Songfic basado en canciones de Charm y Zard, entren, y dejen reviews  Obviamente Seddie.
1. Si las palabras fluyeran solas

**¿No lo Vez? / Don't you see?**

**Hola Fictioner's ¬¬' , se me ocurrió este SongFic, Está basado en la canción "¿No lo vez? / "Don't you see?" de Charm y Zard, respectivamente y son grupos Españoles y japoneses, respectivamente, bueno, el fic se basa desde iOMG, hasta lo que los versos de la canción dicten, según las actitudes de los personajes ok, espero y les guste.**

**Disclaimer: iCarly, sus personajes, ni las canciones me pertenecen, solo mi Fic.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"¿No lo Vez?"<em> _Español_

_Aunque sería genial si las palabras fluyeran solas _  
><em>como cuando una carta a un amigo intento escribir <em>  
><em> y al tiempo quizás pedirle tiempo <em>  
><em> para poder así, conocernos algo más <em>

_ Aunque es cierto y lo sé _  
><em> que tu familia no te traiciona <em>  
><em> es algo solitario, el amor necesita amar <em>  
><em> y si dejar esa amor me hace más fuerte <em>  
><em> tal vez lo sepas que, eso es algo que no quiero hacer <em>

_ ¿No lo ves?, por más que intento no puede ser _  
><em> ese milagro no llega y mi corazón se preocupa <em>  
><em> ¿no lo ves?, por más que finjo tu sabes bien <em>  
><em> que mi único temor <em>  
><em> es el dolor de perderte otra vez <em>

_ Cuanto tiempo espere _  
><em> pues los minutos fueron eternos <em>  
><em> y el silencio inundaba todo el mundo a mi alrededor <em>  
><em> acabamos de darle color, a un amor que ya <em>  
><em> hace tiempo palideció <em>

_ ¿No lo ves?, estás peleas tan sólo son _  
><em> una escapada de este amor <em>  
><em> que a los dos nos asusta <em>

_ ¿No lo ves?, si en vez de huir de el _  
><em> damos libertad a esta pasión <em>  
><em> tal vez pueda ser... <em>

_ Don´t you see?, I never worry tonight _  
><em> I lay me down, tonight <em>  
><em> you know I do its for you... <em>

_ ¿No lo ves?, a la verdad no puedo sentir _  
><em> que tu látido me hace vivir <em>  
><em> y sin el, moriría <em>

_ ¿No lo ves?, no me importa que haya que perder _  
><em> sólo quiero estar junto a ti otra vez <em>  
><em> sólo quiero volver...<em>

_"Don't you see?" Japonés_

_Tomodachi ni tegami wo kaku toki mitai ni _  
><em> Surasura to kotoba ga dete kureba ii no ni <em>  
><em> Mou sukoshi o-tagai wo shiriau ni wa jikan ga hoshii <em>  
><em> Uragiranai no wa kazoku dake nante <em>  
><em> Sabishisugiru yo <em>  
><em> Love is asking to be loved <em>  
><em> Shinjiru koto wo yamete shimaeba raku ni natte wakaru kedo<em>

_ Don't you see! _  
><em> Negatte mo inotte mo kiseki omoide <em>  
><em> Sukoshi wa ki ni kakete <em>  
><em> Don't you see! <em>  
><em> Chotto sameta furi wo suru kuse wa <em>  
><em> Kizutsuku no ga kowai kara<em>

_ TAXI noriba de matte 'ta toki no chinmoku wa _  
><em> Tatta gofun na no ni <em>  
><em> Mono sugoku nagaku kanjita <em>  
><em> Muri wo shite tsukarete <em>  
><em> Aozameta koi wa yokisenu dekigoto<em>

_ Don't you see! _  
><em> Chiisana kenka de <em>  
><em> Makezugiraina futari da kara hotto shita no <em>  
><em> Don't you see! <em>  
><em> Ironna hito wo miru yori <em>  
><em> Zutto onaji anata wo mite itai<em>

_ Don't you see! _  
><em> I'll never worry, tonight <em>  
><em> I'll lay me down, tonight <em>  
><em> You know, I do it for you<em>

_ Don't you see! _  
><em> Umareta machi no nioi <em>  
><em> Kurekakaru gairojuu wo futari arukeba <em>  
><em> Don't you see! <em>  
><em> Sekai-juu mo dare mo ga donna ni isoide mo <em>  
><em> Watashi wo tsukamaete ite<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Si las palabras Fluyeran solas...<strong>

_Aunque sería genial si las palabras fluyeran solas _  
><em>como cuando una carta a un amigo intento escribir...<em>

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?.-_ Mi oportunidad perfecta para poder estar cerca de Freddifer, nadie podría sospechar de mí.  
><em>

¿Tu, quieres ayudar con nuestro proyecto?.- _Extrañado me pregunta. Creo que que es muy extraño a la situación a la que me quiero unir._

-Ajam.- _Sigo en pié con mis esperanzas. Freddoso se acerca a mí para poder tocar un poco mi hombro._

-Se siente como Sam.- _Dice esto en un tono aliviado, si que es estúpido. Luego veo por detrás a Carly hacer lo mismo, solo que ella me olfatea._

-Y huele como a Sam.- _Afirma de a misma manera que Freddie, al parecer la estúpidez es contagiosa, ¿no?._

-Esta bien Sam, puedes venir con nosotros.- _Me contesta a mi primer interrogante, Brad y Freddie salen del estudio de iCarly, mientras que yo hago lo mismo, brincotendo o bailando, no sé, pero no quería que mi emoción se notara tanto._

_En realidad, no fue tan aburrido, fue interesante._

_Más tarde esa noche, sucedieron muchas cosas,..._

_Primero Freddork se puso extraño después de analizar mi estado de ánimo con su nueva aplicación, Carly no dejó que el "Señor Jamón" y yo dejáramos de "conocernos", después Freddoso inventó que habían visto una rana de 2 cabezas, si se que suena raro, pero, increiblemente, todos los idiotas ahí presentes se ceyeron esa vil mentira, Carly no me dejo salir al igual que a Brad del aula, porque supuestamente, quería juntarnos, porque se sabía que estaba enamorada, pero no de Brad..._

_Y lo mas lo más importante, fue tener tan cerca a Freddie habléndome tan seriamente de cosas sobre el amor._

_Para mí expresare no es fácil y menos si son mis sentimientos, por lo cual es muy difícil creer que estoy enamorada._

-Se que te da miedo demostrar tus sentimientos en el exterior-... _Fredward me había dado duro, explotaron mis sentimientos, no sabia que hacer, solo lo..._

- Por que te da miedo que no le vayas a gustar a la persona que te gusta-. Todo el mundo pasa por eso, pero sol...- _...lo, lo bese._

_Luego de 11 segundos, tuve que separar mis labios de los de él..._

-Lo Siento.- Fue _lo único que mi boca pudo articular en ese momento._

-Esta bien.- _Aturdido espetaba Freddie..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola espero y no les haya descepcionado esta capítulo, lo que pasa es que conforme la Canción avanze, iré añadiendo los Capítulos, Espero que entiendan bien la idea de este fic, ¿OK?. Lean, y dejen Reviews.<strong>

**Beto33**

**Siguiente Capítulo: Pedir tiempo para conocernos.  
><strong>


	2. Pedir tiempo para Conocernos

**¿No lo Vez? / Don't you see?**

**Les dejo el 2 Capítulo, espero no me odien :P.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: <strong>Pedir tiempo para conocernos...<strong>**

_...y al tiempo quizás pedirle tiempo _  
><em> para poder así, conocernos algo más... <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie:<strong>

_Esos labios ya los recordaba, suaves, con un sutil pero leve sabor delicioso a sandwinch de jamón._

_Me encontraba sujeto de los brazos de Sam, yo solo le seguía con el beso inmovil todavía por la sorpresa que a veces las Puckett nos dan a diario.  
><em>

_Hace unos instantes, me encontraba parado frente a Sam, ya que Carly me había comentado sobre la "pequeña charla" que tuvieron hace unos instantes, me decidí en buscarla, al encontrarla me sorprendi al verla sentada al pie de la puerta del gimnasio, bebiendo de una botella con agua._

_Se veía preocupada, entonces, anuncio mi llegada para que o me pudiera apuñalar con lo primero que se encontrara._

_Al principio se comportó hostil, como siempre, solo que en estos días, eso ya no era muy seguido en ella._

_Le repliqué los riesgos de arriesgarse a soltar los sentimientos._

_No me gustaba la idea de ver a Sam salir con Brad, pero tratándose de sus felicidad, estaría dispuesto a sacrificar mis deseos._

_No pude terminar mis lecciones sobre el amor porque me detuvieron sus deliciosos labios suaves, al momento me sorprendí, pero pude sentír en ese mismo instante que Carly y yo nos habíamos equivocado..._

_Sam estaba enamorada de mí, talvez pueda ser, porque no creo que se prestara para hacer una broma así, la verdad, yo quisiera que no fuera broma._

_Sinceramente, pienso yo que en ese momento alguien nos observaba, pero pude haberme quivocado, wow, 2 veces en un mismo día.  
><em>

_Al separar mis labios de los de ella, pude notar que la cara de Sam se torno de un color rojo ladrillo, mientras pienso yo que mi rostro figuraba talvez algo de confusión y satisfacción.  
><em>

-Lo siento_.- La rubia frente a mí articulaba dificilmente esas palabras._

-Esta bien.- _Espete después de ella. Pude sentir como mi rostro adquiría la tonalidad típica del sonrojo. Sam, aún parada donde estaba, mirba directo hacia el suelo, no decía nada, fueron los 2 minutos de silencio mas incomodos de toda mi vida._

**Carly:**

_Me siento feliz por Sam, está enamorada, aunque ella me lo quizo negar ya se de quien, y de verdad me alegro por los dos._

_Freddie me enseño una prueba de estado de ánimo realizada a Sam, mostraba ó, más bien demostraba el hecho de que Sam estaba enamorada._

_Freddie y yo intentamos juntarla con Brad, pero me equivoque al pensar de que de el estuviera enamorada, wow, todavía no puedo creer lo que ví hace unos instantes._

_Sam se enojó, me fue a buscar para exigirme que no me entrometiera en esos asuntos, le repliqué hacerca de tener un novio lindo, que se arriesgara, pienso yo que si tomo mi consejo._

_Después de eso le comenté a Freddie sobre lo que hablamos Sam y yo, su cara se mostraba preocupada y me dijo que la hiba a ir a buscar._

_Luego de unos momentos, dejé a Gibby a cargo de la caja de tortura, quiero decir, de estímulos, para que vigilara a Spencer, y limpiara lo que arroje._

_Decidí ir a disculparme con Sam, entre a la puerta de la cafetería, no había nadie ahí, probablemente si se hayan creído lo de la rana._

_Luego observe por la ventana que daba para el pasillo entre la cafetería y el gimnasio, vi a dos personas de pié demasiado juntos, primero vi a Sam, así que me fuí acercandodespacio para ver quien era la otra persona que estaba frente a ella._

_¡Se estaban besando!._

_En un principio creí que era Brad, pero mientras más me fuí acercando, pude notar que era... ¿¡Freddie!._

-¡Oh por Dios!.- _Me dije para mi misma en mi mente._

_Tiene sentido, si Sam negaba que le gustaba Brad, el único que quedaba era... Freddie._

_Espero no interrumpirlos, mejor regreso con Gibby._

**Sam:**

-Entonces... tú... estás... ena...-. _Fredward empieza a decir con algo de nervios en su voz._

-Ajam.- _Tonta, es todo lo que puedes decir._

-Bueno, em, esto significa que...- _Oh no, esto es lo que no quiería que pasara._

-Freddie,luego hablamos, tango que pensar.- _Incomodo._

-Pero, Sam.- _Le dediqué mi peor mirada fulminante, que ya casi no tiene efecto sobre Freddie. _-Esta bien, pero, si necesitas algo solo dime ¿ok?.- _yo no le contesténada, asi, que el solo salió de donde estabamos._

_Esto está muy mal, nada podrá ser lo mismo entre los dos, mostrar debilidad no es de las Puckett, no puedo pensar claro..._

-Freddie.- _Espeté levemente esperando que Freddie lo escchara. Concedido, Freddie, escucho y venía hacía mí recien de atravesar la puerta trasera._

-¿Si?.- _Extrañez se notaba en su voz._

-Oye.- _Freddie se acercaba más y más, hubiera querido correr, pero esto lo tengo que aclarar hoy mismo. _-Disculpame, pero, yo...-

-Tranquilizate.- _Mencionó. -Entonces, ¿ese beso quiere decir que?..- oh por dios._

-Ajam, pero ahi de tí si te burlas de mi si no quieres estar muy muy en el fondo del mar.- _Amenazé, el en cambio no mostró miedo alguno._

-Descuida._- La voz de Freddie era comprensiva, talvez pueda comprenderme._

-Sabes, no quiero hablar de lo que acaba de ocurrir.- _Enverdad, la situación es muy incomoda._

-Lo se, necesitas tiempo para pensar.- _Como siempre._

-Exacto...- _fui, funcionó. _-Talvez mañana, ¿esta bien?_.- _

-Claro.-

* * *

><p><em>Hola, mil disculpas si les gusta esta historia y los hice esperar ¬¬' jaja, pero bueno, espero les haya gustado, disculpenme la tardanza.<em>

_Saludos y Reviews :D._

_**Próximo Capítulo: Se que tu familia no te traiciona.**_

Beto33_  
><em>


	3. Se que tu familia no te Traiciona

**¿No lo Ves? **

**Hola, aquí les dejo el Tercer Capítulo, espero sea de su agrado.  
><strong>

**Seddie y Reviews  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: <strong>Se que tu familia no te traiciona...<strong>**

_..._Aunque es cierto y lo sé _  
><em> que tu familia no te traiciona <em>  
><em> es algo solitario, el amor necesita amar <em>__... _

* * *

><p><strong>Pov General<br>**

-¿Spencer?.- _Preocupada, su hermana, estaba al pié de su cama, intentando despertarlo. _-¿Spencer?.-_ Subiendo más el tono. -_SPENCER!.-_ Esta vez le gritó tan fuerte, Spencer saltó de su cama._

-¿Qué?.- _El tono de Spencer era de enojo. _

-Spencer, haz dormido como 12 horas seguidas, ya pensaba yo que estabas muerto.- _Carly justificó su intervención en su sueño._

-¿Y qué esperabas hermanita, tu y Gibby ya me tenían muy cansado con su "proyecto".- _Haciendo comillas. _-Más bien creo que era su conejillo de indias.- _Termina, y se vuelve a acostar en su cama._

-Esta bien hermanito, sigue durmiendo.- _Le dijo Carly, Spencer solo levantó el pulgar._

_Carly, al salir del cuarto de Spencer, decidió subir al suyo, al ir a media escalera, alguien golpeaba la puerta del apartamento. Entonces, ella se acerca a ella, abre la puerta..._

-¿Sam?, ¿que haces aquí?.- _No era novedad que Posiblemente Sam llegara al apartamento de Carly para desmantelar su refrifgerador, y a las 10 de la mañana._

-Nada, solo vengo a comer costillas.- _Sin mayor preocupación, Sam entró al apartamento, dejo su chaqueta en el sofá para despues ir directo a la cocina._

-Pero Sam,...- _Mientras cerraba la puerta. _-Costillas tan tem...- _Predeciblemente correcta su Predicción._

-¿ y quegh tieñe e mao?.- _Su boca estaba llena tanto como su rostro de salsa BBQ, al terminar de tragar... _-Como sea, ya me voy.- _Se pone de pié, precipitadamente toma su chaqueta Púrpura, y dirigirse a la puerta._

-Espera.- _La detiene del brazo. _-No es tuyo darle unos mordiscos a tu comida he irte tan rápido sin razón, ¿sucede algo?.- _La oportunidad perfecta para hacer a su mejor amiga confesar lo de la noche anterior._

-No.- _Intentando esquivar lo que venía era posible que se haya enterado de lo anterior acontecido en la escuela. _-No pasa nada, solo es que mi madre se fracturó la lengua y tengo que ayudarla a comer, adiós.-_ Esto último con molestía, mala escusa la de Sam, lo único que inconcientemente logró fue que Carly quedara más confundida y sintiendose traicionada porque su mejor amiga no le tenía confianza, después de eso Carly subió a su cuarto y Sam, fuera del apartamento se recargo de la puerta, hasta llegar al suelo..._

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Freddie<strong>

_...-Bueno, ¡Hazlo!.- ... -Fue lindo.- ... -Si, muy lindo.- ..._

..._-¿Sam hariá esto?.- ... -Juraste que no volveriamos a hacer eso.-... -Yo, no prometí nada.-...,_

..._Solo arriesgate, no podrás saber si tu no...-... -Lo Siento.- ... -Está bien..._

_Esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, me duele demasiado la cabeza por la confusión..._

_¿Realmente era Sam la que tenia de pié frente a mí, talvez sí o talvez no, pero de que sucedió algo pasó, ¡Sam me había besado!, sigo dándole vueltas a mi cabeza, ¿de veraz Sam se prestaría para una broma así, claro, si así lo fuera?, queda la posobilidad de que fuera Melanie, pero ella no es real, al menos es lo que se de ella, pero quedé de hablar con Sam, no se cuando, pero espero que sea pronto, para poder arreglar la posible confusión que esté experimentando yo en estos momentos._

* * *

><p><strong>Pov General<strong>

_El buen Freddie tenía su lap favorita en sus piernas, sentado en su sofá mientras tecleba cosas sin sentido en ella,__ seguido de ello pasó su mano por su estómago, se levanta del sofá y se dirige a su refrigerador, su expresión cambia al ver que en su refrigerador solo había una lata de Peppy Cola y... espárragos, preferiblemente a Freddie ni le pasó por la mente tomar los espárragos, tomo la Peppy Cola, probablemente el huracán "Sam" ya había pasado por su refrigerador, ya que desde que hacían sus proyectos, ella se la pasaba en su casa._

_Continuó a lo suyo con su lap, tomó un sorbo y continuó..._

_Al menos unos 10 minutos mas tarde su celular vibró, era un mensaje de Gibby..._

_**De: Gibby**_

_**Para: Freddie**_

_**Hey Freddie, necesito que vengas ahora, hay una nueva computadora super moderna en la tienda de tecnología, llega pronto, porque se venden como Pan caliente (Literalmente)**_

_El rostro de Fredie figuraba una enorme emoción, así que le devolvió el mensaje a Gibby..._

_**De: Freddie**_

_**Para: Gibby**_

_**Voy corriendo, separame una porfavor, ¿ok?**_

_Rápidamente, tomó una chaqueta que tenía a la mano, se la puso, y se dispuso a ir, pero, algo hizo que frenara su camino... ¿¡Sam!. Desde sus adentro regresaba a su mente, aquel momento..._

_.-Lo siento.-_

_.-Está bien.-_

_Esto pasó por su mente al recibir un mensaje de ella..._

_**Para: Freddie**_

_**De: Sam**_

_Oye, Freddie, necesito que hablemos, quiero que vengas a mi casa._

_P. D. No toques la puerta al llegar, mi madre está durmiendo, solo entra y llámame cuandp estés frente a la puerta de mi cuarto._

_Freddie decidió que era mejor ir a ver a Sam que ir a comprar laptops, así que le mandó un mensae a Gibby para que el fuera solo, tomó aire, y decidido fue a casa de Sam_

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Sam<strong>

_No pude dormir en toda la noche, claro con un beso, cinco mil tazas de café y un proyecto que hacer te mantienes despierto, y que mi madre amaneció con una resaca horrible, no pude pegar los ojos por miedo a que mi madre pudiera ahogarse con su propio vómito, al parecer ese terapeuta no hace un buen trabajo despues de todo._

_Pero estoy nerviosa porque hace unos minutos llamé a Freddie, ¿que diré?, ¿que dirá él?, ¿qué pasará?.  
><em>

_No hay vuelta atrás, esto lo tenemos que aclarar, hoy, pensé lo que Carly me había dicho hace una hora. La verdad no se muy bien lo que voy a decir, pero, espero, que la suerte esté de mi lado y esto no acabe mal, ó será otro el que quedará mal._

**_Toc toc_**

.-¿Sam?.- _Oh, ese, debe ser Freddie, bueno, este es el momento._

.-Pasa, Freddoso.- _Realmente no tenía cabeza ni para comer, estaba acostada en mi cama cuando el atravesó la puerta, enseguida me levanté para sentarme en mi cama._

.-Hola Sam.- _Noté a Freddie un tanto nervioso pero decidido._

.-Hola.- _Mi poco interés no podía salvarme de la situación que yo ocasioné._

.-¿Necesitabas hablar?.- _Me preguntó _.-Si es así te escucho.- _Terminó_

.-Em, si, te hablé para planear el próximo iCarly y lue...- _Empezé para despistar a Freddie, realmente soy una cobarde en estas situaciones, no me duró mucho el despiste porque..._

.-Vamos, Sam, esta excusa te salió mal.-_ ¿Deveras ya no soy buena con las mentiras?, estaba frente de Freddie, pero cuando me comenzó a hablar, opté por darle la espalda, (Cobarde). _.-Para empezar, raramente te preocupas por lo que haremos en el show, segundo, iCarly no es sino hasta de una semana, y tercero. quiero que hablemos del beso.- _Mis ojos estaban como platos, me sonrojé un poco mientras le volvía a dar la cara a Freddie, aún sentada en mi cama._

.-¿Quieres hablar del beso?.- _No había salida, o le decía o le decía. de todos modos, esto tendríamos que hablarlo en cualquier otro día, aparte yo lo llamé._

.-Si, Sam, ¿quiero que me digas que significó ese beso?_.- Sus palabras no sonaron precisamente lindas, más bien de desesperación y curiosidad._

.-Bueno, que quieres que diga, fue un beso, ¿tu qué crees que los besos signifiquen?.- _Decidí interrogarlo ahora yo en algo que nada tenia que ver en esto._

.-Amistad, Fraternidad, ¡AMOR!_.- Esto último más alto. _.-Y no se me hace justo que juegues con mis sentimientos.- _Me sorprendí al escuchar lo último, pero mi ira no dejo que pareciera que en verdad me sorprendiera._

.-Y quien dijo que estoy jugando con tus sentimientos.- _Vamos se le ocurre dudar de mí. _.-¿Crees que yo sería tan mala como para lastimarte en ese nivel, Y además mis sentimientos de paso?.- _Me enojé, por un momento pensé que Freddie dudaba de mí, incluso su rostro cambió de expresión. _.-Pero, esta bien, no te preocupes por mi, deja a la pobre Sam Puckett con sus problemas.- _Decidí escupirle todo lo que sentía en su rostro, despues de... hundí mi rostro en mis rodillas maldiciéndome por lo que acabo de hacer. Enseguida sentí mi cama hundirse y unos brazos rodearme._

.-Sam, ¿deveras sientes todo eso haciá mí?.- _Dudoso preguntó._

.-Si, pero ya sabes como soy.- _Contesté yo, mi comentario era de sobra._

.-Si, así eres tú, por eso yo también me enamoréde tí.- _Sentí a Freddie separarse de mí cuando dijo eso. _.-Desde Nuestro primer Beso.- _Ahora el adquirió un color rojo intenso en su cara._

.-¿En serio?.- _Pregunté en forma sarcástica, el rodó los ojos y me contestó de la misma manera._

.-Sam, que no te quede duda.- _Me dijo y me vovió a abrazar, esta vea yo le devolví el abrazo también._

.-Genial.- _jamás me había sentido tan aliviada en mi vida. .-Pero, Freddie.- Empecé_

_.-¿Sí?.- Preguntó el muy idiota._

.-Tenemos que hablar de esto con Carly...-_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Talvez, una hora después... Frente a la puerta de Carly...<em>**

.-Estas listo, Fredtonto.- _Le pregunté a mi tonto favorito. _

.-Claro, pero ya no me insultes, ¿he?_, _no, cambio de idea, si, insultame, faltaría algo en mí. _Sonrió y le conteste con la misma sonrisa. Asi´que entramos al apartamento, lo primero que vimos fue a Spencer sentado en el pequeño sofá viendo la Televisión teniendo en la mano una especie de libro.  
><em>

.-Hey Sam, Freddoo, ¿que tal?_.- Solo la locura de Spencer hacía sonreir al que lo mirara.._

.- No mucho Spence, Oye, ¿podrías llamar a Carly?.- _Pregunta Freddie._

.-Para ustedes, un gusto.- _Asintió. _.- Hermanita, baja porfavor, te llaman Sam y Freddie.- _Gritar como loco es de Spencer._

.-Voy.- _Responde Carly, Seguido, baja por las escaleras._

.-Bueno, chicos, los dejo, ire a casa de Calceto para atrapar el castoratón que se esconde en su sótano.- _Spencer dice de la nada, luego abandona la escena, Los demás chicos ahí presentes parecieron no dalle mucha importancia y siguieron con lo suyo._

.-¿Si?, ¿que pasa chicos?.- _Pregunta Carly con unas de sus sonrisas en su boca._

_Al parecer hubo un silencio incómodo de unos cuantos segundos, la tensión se "podía" tocar... Figurativamente-_

.-Mira.- _empieza Sam. _.-Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos entre los 3 de "no más secretos".- _Carly ya sabía hacía donde iba esto._

.-Ajam.-_ Asiente con una mueca en su boca._

.- Bueno, lo que te vamos a contar es raro, talvez algo inimaginable pero... _Sam empieza a decir, pero es interrumpida por Carly._

.-Van a decirme que tu y Freddie compartieron otro beso ayer en el encierro, ja,no te preocupes, yo estoy ya enterada, de eso.- _Sam y Freddie solo pusieron sus ojos como platos._

.-¿Como, tu lo viste?.- _Por primera vez el incrédulo de Freddie habló en la tensa conversación._

.-Si.- _Con una sonrisa en el rostro. _.-Y me da gusto que mis dos mejores amigos realmente confíen en mí.-_ Terminó, realmente nos había dado un fuerte susto. ahora dirigiéndose a la mesa de la computadora... _.-Y, ¿cómo pasó?, ¿cuando te empezó a gustar Freddie?, ¿No es una broma?.- _demasiadas preguntas para un día, mi cerebro trabajo lo que trabaja en un año, así que le contesté..._

.-Em veamos, En un beso, Desde esa primer beso, y no, no es broma.- _contesté.-_

.- ¿Y tu, Freddie?.- _Siguió. _.-También amas a Sam.- _Terminó sin borrar esa sonrisa demente._

.-Si, si estoy enamorado de Sam.- _Adquirió un color rojo, al mismo tiempo que yo._

.-Bueno, y que esperan.- _Siguió mi amiga. _.-¡Beso!, ¡Beso!, ¡Beso!.- _Empezó a animarnos Carly, así que nuestros impulsos nos llevaron a hacer lo que compartísmos en secreto, ambos con una sonrisa nos rodemos con los brazos y nos dimos un beso, no conté el tiempo, pero hubiera sido eterno porque lo que venía no era nada agradable._

.-¡¿FREDDIE!.- _Una voz horrible para mi gusto gritaba desde la puerta que olvidamos cerrar, era la Sra Benson. _.-Ahora mismo vienes aqui Fredward Benson.- _Empezó a amenazarlo._

.-Mamá, esta vez no.- _Defendiéndose Freddie. _.-No puedes controlar con quien quiero o no salir.- _Terminó de decir muy enojado._

.-Mirame.- _Dijo su mama, mientras lo jaló de las orejas hasta la puerta, Carly y yo nos quedamos con cara de Shock, y para mi opinión, me quede con buenas ganas de darle un par de bofetadas a esa señora ñoña..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola, disculpen, tarde´demasiado en actualizar, pero, vi la promade iLost my mind, y me quedé :O, hací que decidí modificar el episodio, que creo yo que queda muy bien en la última situación, ¿no?<strong>_

_**Seddie y Reviews :D**_

_**Beto33**_

_**Próximo Capítulo: Si dejar ese amor, Me hará mas fuerte  
><strong>_


End file.
